


All the futures of Morgan Stark

by hopelessrdj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessrdj/pseuds/hopelessrdj
Summary: So i'm not okay with us never seeing morgan grow up and i fixed it.Different chapters will show different peaceful moments at the Starks house hold





	All the futures of Morgan Stark

“Where's the manual?” he asks while Pepper puts her perfectly polished high heels on

  
She doesn’t even honour him with a glace. The deep sigh can be heard in the hallway.

  
“It's just a kid, Tony. She won’t kill you” she finally answers while looking for her bag.

  
“That’s the point what if i kill her” Pepper doesn’t even look back when she closes the door behind her. If someone ever asked Tony would deny the fact that staying alone with his four months old daughter for the first time scared him. He fought aliens, has been in space, survived kidnapping in Afghanistan. Yet the idea of changing a diaper made him flinch.

  
It’s not that he didn’t love his daughter. Of course he did. She was the greatest treasure he ever got and before she was even born Tony knew he'd risk everything just to keep her happy. But she was small and so fragile and her big brown eyes kept staring at him whenever he entered the room, curious, always curious.

  
When he comes closer to her bed and starts silently talking to her she stills the movements of her tiny hands and just listens to his words as if they hypnotised her. On the bedside table Tony notices a note, probably from Pepper and he smiles to himself. Even though she was the one who insisted she has to go back and take care of Stark Industries and kept reminding him that he can manage one baby instead she still had it planned for him

  
Friday informs him about new visitor standing by the door and when he finds out it’s Happy he allows himself to let out a sigh of relief. Any company would be welcomed in a moment like this. He picks up the note and reads the sentence written in perfect handwriting ‘Put this on her' he looks down on the table and there she lies. A tiny white dress.

  
“You gotta be kidding me Mrs. Stark' he takes a mental note to remind Pepper to never do that again and pics the clothing up. How hard could it be right?

  
Tony walks towards Morgan's bed and her big brown eyes follow his every movement. Slowly he picks her up and talks to her in the meantime noticing happy entering the room. The little girl doesn’t seem interested in the new visitor and instead wraps her tiny hand around dad's finger.

  
“Have you done this before” Happy asks while leaning on the doorframe, phone in hand ready to record what he expects to be the failure of the year.

  
“Want to try it yourself? Its not like i'm stopping you” he says while managing to put the dress over Morgan's head. She starts to wave her hands just when he's about to pull the sleeve down so he tries his best to gently hold it in place

  
“Friday is that limb supposed to bend like this” Tony asks suddenly remembering how fragile and small the baby in front of him is. The confirmation coming from the AI doesn’t lessen his anxiety at all “Double check Friday. I'm no doctor but i'm sure it shouldn’t be like that”

  
The silent laughter Happy let’s out indicates he's enjoying the view of Anthony Edward Stark, the Ironman, The Earth's Best Defender, being defeated by a wiggling child. He tells himself that Pepper will enjoy the video as well.

  
“Friday. Videos on how to dress a baby” the video starts playing showing a woman surely putting a tshirt on a small baby boy. In less than a minute the kid is well dressed while Morgan is slowly starting to grow impatient and wiggle her tiny feet even more

  
“Maybe lets just leave it for mommy” he says when instead of allowing him to put the sleeve over her hand she squeezes his own sleeve.

  
Not sure what else he may do Tony giggles the girl's belly while taking the dress off and he's being rewarded with big beautiful smile.

  
“You got this?” he asks Happy after successfully putting the dress on and laying Morgan back to bed “Not that it’s a competition but she smiled at me first”


End file.
